


A More Profound Bond

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace-Powered Orgasms (Supernatural), Bonding, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: When Castiel heals Dean while they’re having sex, he unwittingly creates a much deeper connection between them.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134
Collections: 2020 Supernatural Reversebang Challenge





	A More Profound Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/profile)[spn_reversebang](https://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/) and based on [Undici](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undici/pseuds/Undici)’s art prompt [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633052). It‘s included in the fic, but please also go to her post and leave her feedback as it‘s absolutely gorgeous. And NSFW!

The first time had started innocently enough. Or maybe ‘innocent’ was not quite the right word for it. In any case, Castiel definitely did not do it on purpose. But knowing what he set in motion now, would he have changed it? No. But he’d probably done it a lot sooner, if he was being honest with himself.

**

Sam and Dean stumbled back into the bunker after a successful yet messy hunt and Dean’s plan on getting stitched up together was derailed when they found Cas waiting for them, sitting at the map table.

“Cas! You’re back,” Dean exclaimed, resisting the urge to fall right into his arms and kiss him. It had been almost two weeks this time and damn, he’d really missed him.

Sam smiled at him slyly and nodded at Cas. “Did you find what you were looking for?”

“No,” Castiel rasped. “But I found another clue and it shouldn’t be long now.” He got up and walked towards the brothers. “You’re hurt.”

He tried to touch Dean first, but Dean dodged him. Healing the both of them would leave him drained and he looked tired to begin with. “I’m good. Do Sam.” Castiel seemed taken aback and almost hurt and Dean wanted to kick himself. “Then you can help me the old fashioned way.” Castiel frowned in reply. “In my room. Where the bandages are,” Dean added.

Sam let out some kind of snort and Dean chose to interpret it as a sound of pain. Castiel’s fingers still hovered close to Dean’s forehead, but he conceded and turned towards Sam instead, healing him quickly. 

“Thanks, Cas.” Sam smiled. “You want to fill us in on your progress?”

“Uhm, sure.” Castiel frowned again, but stepped back, about to comply with Sam’s dumb request.

Dean sent his brother a glare and doubled over, groaning and pretending he was in a lot more pain than he actually was. Cas was immediately at his side and Dean had to dodge his fingers again. “Painkillers. In my room.”

“If you would just let me heal you…” Castiel protested, sounding mildly annoyed.

“Just get me to my room.” Dean sometimes wished their bond would transcend to telepathy. But then he remembered how much time he spent thinking about Castiel in a maid uniform and him sprouting tentacles, or the other way around, depending on what he felt like and yeah… bad idea.

“Dean.” Castiel didn’t say anything else. Just his name with utmost annoyance.

“Cas.” Dean replied.

Sam looked a lot more amused than he should be right now, but he patted Castiel’s shoulder. “I’ll go to _my_ room and change my clothes. Talk to you later, Cas.” He had started walking, but added over his shoulder, “Glad you’re back. Dean really missed you.”

Dean cringed, but Castiel seemed pleasantly surprised. “You did?” He asked.

“Of course,” Dean was quick to reassure him. Hell, he really sucked at this if Cas even had to ask. “You were gone for two weeks, man.”

“Twelve days and fourteen hours,” Castiel supplied.

Dean swallowed a joke about Castiel counting the hours, because it was kinda sweet. “Exactly,” Dean replied. “And I don’t want you too wiped out to properly welcome you back.”

Castiel cocked his head in consideration. Dean knew it was weighing on him to not be quite as powerful as he once was. But he must have settled on the correct meaning, because he smiled a little. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Dean made sure his brother was out of sight before taking Castiel’s hand and clasping their fingers. “So please follow me to my room and help me get patched up.”

However, once they’d reached Dean’s room, patching Dean up was the furthest thing from their minds. They landed on the bed before Dean could even take off his clothes. But the most important thing was that Cas was fully naked and he was above him, riding him. Dean admired the way his muscles moved until Cas pushed him back down roughly when Dean tried to rear up.

He groaned in pain. Dean loved it when Castiel took charge like that, but he‘d accidentally hit Dean right where a bruise was already developing and it momentarily took his breath away. He gasped and cringed, trying to regain his balance, but Castiel had noticed.

“Dean, you’re really hurt,” Castiel admonished, placing his fingers against Dean’s temple and healing him. But because they were joined on such a profound level to begin with or maybe because Castiel was in the throes of passion or for whatever reason that didn’t really matter, it turned into so much more than just healing Dean.

Castiel’s light engulfed him wholly and Dean felt so loved, so comforted but also, on a much baser level, the sex suddenly felt so much more intense. It was like Castiel was squeezing his cock but at the same time heating and cradling it and… Dean’s mind couldn’t handle it anymore. He came and promptly blacked out.

When he came to, it was to Castiel’s frantic face above him, shaking him awake. “Dean. Dean!” Castiel looked instantly relieved when he realized Dean was alert. “You had me really worried.”

Dean reached up to tangle his fingers with Castiel’s and get them away from his face in the process. “‘M ok.”

“I couldn’t heal you. I don’t understand why I couldn’t heal you.” Castiel still seemed worried, his eyes flicking across Dean’s face and down his torso to confirm that he was alive.

“I think you did.” Dean moved a little more, realizing that absolutely nothing hurt. He couldn’t remember the last time that he’d physically felt this good. Mentally he was still a little overwhelmed though. His movements made him realize Cas must have come as well earlier and Dean was a little disappointed he’d missed it. “That was… intense, Cas.”

Castiel hummed. “I never… healed someone during intercourse before.” Castiel explained. “It felt different.”

“I’ll say.” Dean brought their still joined hands to his lips and kissed Cas’s, then let go to pull him down for a proper kiss.

Castiel broke it sooner than Dean would have liked. “Are you ok, Dean?” He brought his hand to Dean’s temple again but this time nothing happened.

“I feel great, Cas. Little disappointed our reunion ended so soon.” He winked.

“Are you leaving again?” Castiel’s frown deepened and then morphed into an actual scowl.

“I meant the sex, Cas,” Dean explained.

“Oh.” A small smile formed on Castiel’s lips. “There’s always… round two?” He hesitated a little.

Dean smirked. He’d taught his angel well. “Very true.” He rolled over, settling between Castiel’s legs and buried a hand in his hair, tugging a little while he leaned in for a deep kiss. He loved Castiel’s unruly hair even more when their time between the sheets caused the spikes to be in disarray.

**

After a very languid and enjoyable second round, Castiel was spooning up behind Dean in bed. Castiel knew Dean would never admit it out loud, but he liked to be held and feel safe before he fell asleep. Castiel always stayed until Dean was in a deep phase before he left to do some research. Sometimes he’d join Dean in his dreams instead or he would just hold him close and think about how lucky he was to get to experience this.

This time, he listened to Dean’s breathing even out, subconsciously matching his own breathing to Dean’s and thinking about how wiped out he felt himself — and the next thing he knew, it was morning and Dean was looking at him with a worried expression.

“Did you fall asleep?” Dean asked.

“I…” Castiel frowned. Did he? He didn’t remember sleep to be this peaceful. To just suddenly wake up and time had passed. Back when his grace had faded, it was always restless and he remembered feeling cold and shivering before having nightmares.

“Are you feeling ok, Cas?” Dean sounded a little more worried now, his hand on Castiel’s cheek.

Castiel leaned into the touch. It felt nice. He closed his eyes for a moment. “Yes,” he finally replied. “I feel rested.”

“Well, that’s… good?” Dean was still regarding him warily.

Castiel nodded. He could still feel his grace thrumming through his veins. His connection to Heaven, faint thread that it had turned into, was still there. “Yes?” Maybe his connection with Dean had grown strong enough that his mind quieted along with Dean’s. He should look into it. But right now he’d rather watch Dean eat breakfast. He’d missed being around him and often wished Heaven could just be done with him for good.

Dean nodded and gave him a quick, closed mouthed kiss before rolling out of bed. “Well, alright then, sleepyhead. You can join me in the shower.”

Castiel was about to protest that he didn’t need cleaning, but then he remembered how fun their times under the shower could be. In any case, he’d get to soap up Dean and thus take more care of him. He would use every opportunity Dean allowed him for this.

So with a smile, he joined Dean on his trip to the showers. It was the first time since those dark days without grace that he enjoyed smelling the shower gel. He only fully realized this a little later, when Dean’s coffee smelled _good_ , too. He could always smell it, of course, but it never made him want to drink it.

Castiel couldn’t help but steal a sip. He was disappointed to find that it definitely did not taste how it used to. It was the one thing he missed. Enjoying sustenance. He smiled wistfully and shoved the mug back towards Dean’s hands.

“Dude,” Dean asked, eyebrow raised. “You sure you’re ok?”

“Yes,” Castiel replied. “More than.” He leaned over for a small kiss and their lips met just as Sam entered the kitchen.

“Ew,” Sam protested loudly. “Not before I’ve had some food in me, you guys.”

“Bitch,” Dean glared at his brother but pulled away from Castiel.

“Jerks,” Sam replied and somehow it made both brothers smile. There were always nuances to their relationship that Castiel would never fully understand.

“Good morning, Sam,” Castiel greeted.

“Good morning, Cas,” Sam replied. “I’m glad you’re still here.”

Castiel tilted his head. He’d only just gotten back, he wouldn’t have left again so soon. Unless it was vitally important. And now that he thought about it, he’d had to leave a lot in recent weeks. He silently vowed to be more hesitant to accept new missions.

Dean got up to serve his brother some breakfast and they spent a quiet morning together, reading the papers and browsing the internet for future hunts, even though they all just got back from a mission. But it was one of the reasons why Castiel liked the Winchester brothers. They never gave up and they would never stop fighting to protect people.

He looked at Dean and knew that even though neither of them had ever put a label on it, their feelings ran way deeper than just being fond of each other. His fingers itched to touch, to reaffirm that he was here with Dean, that he _could_ physically touch him whenever he wanted, but he refrained.

Dean looked up and caught him staring. It caused him to flush and look back down with a private smirk and Castiel realized he was mirroring Dean’s action. Even his own cheeks felt warm. Usually he didn’t have physical reactions like that. He frowned, wondering if he should rather look into this when Sam announced he’d found a case very close by.

Apparently another hunter had been tracking these two vampires and their license plate had just been registered in a parking violation two towns over. Since it was early in the day, the vampires would be hunkered down. But the other hunter was too far out to reach them in time.

It sounded like an easy in and out. Dean agreed and all three of them took the drive together. Castiel had offered to go alone, but Dean had dismissed him real quick, claiming there would be no fun in it. Castiel still didn’t understand which part of this was “fun”, but he had to admit that the drive was pleasant.

Dean was playing music and singing along off-key and Castiel recognized a few of the songs from the mixtape Dean had made him, which was securely lodged into the tape deck in his Lincoln Continental.

All too soon they reached the destination. The car was parking in the handicapped spot of a motel and a quick interview with the bored clerk manning the check-in desk revealed the room they should be staying in. They didn’t even have to flash their badges.

Next thing they knew, they had kicked down the door and walked in on not only two, but seven vampires apparently having a party the night before with two unfortunate victims. They were swarmed but Dean and Sam wielded their machetes expertly while Castiel was smiting three of them. He looked over to help Dean just to see a vampire get way too close and scratch up Dean’s arm. Before he could get to Dean’s neck however, Dean had kicked him away and beheaded him with a swift stroke.

Sam also just killed his last vampire and Castiel quickly went by Dean’s side to heal his arm. He arrived just in time to see it heal itself with a faint blue glow. “Dean.” Castiel grabbed his arm and looked at it in wonder.

“Guess I still had some of your juice left in me, huh?” Dean remarked and Castiel squinted, not laughing. This should not be possible. That’s now how his powers worked.

“I didn’t need to know that,” Sam remarked, covering his ears.

“What?” Dean looked up, eyes widening. “No, no! Not like that. I don’t… Cas is the one who…” He trailed off, helplessly looking at Castiel, but he didn’t know what Dean wanted from him.

His own powers had worked just fine. Maybe Dean was right. Maybe his powers did linger in the body for a while. They had never tested it out before. If Dean wasn’t worried, Castiel wouldn’t put too much thought into it either. After all, it was a good thing. Dean would be protected for a little longer. 

They went back to the bunker and the next day, Dean cut himself shaving and it bled all over the sink until Castiel kissed him better, which led to Dean fucking him up against the wall. But he’d always had the strength to do that, so everything was fine.

**

Four days later, Dean was feeling really itchy. He couldn’t quite explain it, but something was thrumming under his skin and he had this absolute need to drag Cas into his room and do dirty things to him. Which, to be fair, he always low-key wanted to do that, but now it was an urgent _need_.

He didn’t even try to be subtle about it. Ignoring his brother’s protests, he just pulled Castiel down on his lap and started kissing him hungrily and grinding up against him. It didn’t take long for Sam to leave for his own room, but Dean still wanted to have a bed underneath them as well, so he let go for long enough to make their way through the corridor and to his room, stopping a few times for more kisses.

“Cas,” Dean moaned when they closed the door behind them and he could back Castiel up against it. “I need you.”

“I can tell,” Cas smiled against his lips. “And I’m not complaining, but what happened about being subtle in front of Sam?”

Dean huffed. “Whatever. Don’t mention my brother when we’re about to have sex.”

“Why…” Castiel started but Dean shut him up with another kiss. Thankfully Cas hadn’t been wearing his trench coat, so Dean just had to pull his shirt out of his pants to get his hands on Castiel’s skin. He felt feverish and like only Cas was the balm he needed.

He nipped and bit at Castiel’s neck until the angel growled and pushed back, manhandling Dean onto the bed. They both quickly got rid of their clothes and Castiel was getting himself ready while Dean showered him with kisses and more lovebites all the way down his chest. When he was done, Castiel looked used and debauched before they had even gotten to the good part and Dean was loving it.

“All mine,” he mumbled when Castiel sank down on his cock and slowly started moving.

“Yes,” Castiel confirmed. “And you are mine.” He placed a hand on Dean’s chest and it tingled a little, like the connection between them was opening up more fully, but then Castiel pulled his hand back and it stopped.

“Don’t stop.” Dean reached for his angel and pulled him down so they could kiss again. He was thrusting up into his tight heat and felt like he would spontaneously combust any second now. It all felt so good. Too good. But he was still feeling feverish and it was only getting worse. “Heal me,” he begged.

“Dean,” Castiel gasped, cupping his cheeks with both hands and holding him down so he could look at him. “You’re not sick.”

“I feel sick. Heal me.” Dean bit his lip hard, trying to draw blood. When he succeeded, Castiel bent down to lick it off and it tingled a little again but it was definitely not enough. 

Getting desperate, Dean banged his free hand into the wall hard and fuck. The pain brought a brief moment of clarity but then Castiel was frowning down at him and placing his hand on his forehead like he’d done the last time and then Dean was bathed in warmth and love and connection. And it all felt so incredibly good that he could feel tears run down his eyes.

He didn’t want it to stop, but all too soon he realized Cas had stopped moving and was stroking his cheek, gazing at him like he was something precious. Like he was worth the feelings he’s just experienced. Not able to talk about it, Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and rolled them to the side so he could snuggle in close and just enjoy touching and breathing each other’s air.

**

The next morning, Castiel woke up from the weirdest dream. Naomi had visited him, deeply displeased. She accused him of sharing his grace with a lowly human and warned him that if he wouldn’t stop, he’d be cut off from Heaven.

But he wasn’t sharing his grace, was he? Was that even possible? He frowned and burrowed deeper into the pillow that still smelled like Dean. It took him two whole minutes to realize he had slept again. And that Dean wasn’t in bed anymore. He rolled over and blinked, trying to get his bearings together. His mind felt sluggish but when he reached for his grace, it was still thrumming under his skin. So why was he feeling so… human?

Dean entered the room, carrying a tray with breakfast and two mugs. “Hey there, sunshine,” he greeted. “I know you don’t need to eat, but in any case you can watch me eat?” Dean sounded hesitant but Castiel smiled at him. It always amazed him how caring Dean was. Even though Castiel was a superior being, Dean wanted to take care of _him_.

“Thanks, Dean,” Castiel rasped, sitting up further in bed. The coffee smelled good again. He took the mug and took a sip, mostly to indulge Dean, but he could actually taste it this time. And it was almost even better than he remembered. He sighed happily and devoured the mug, reaching for Dean’s when he was done.

Dean slapped his hand away. “Yeah no. Not happening.” He wagged a finger. “But I’ll get you a refill after we’ve eaten.”

Castiel glared at Dean but took tiny bites of the food provided. It wasn’t the same as with the coffee. It tasted… not quite as bland as it usually did, but it was still underwhelming and disappointing.

When they were done, Dean took the tray away and heaved a sigh. “So, we should talk about this.”

Deciding against playing dumb, Castiel nodded. “I think Naomi visited me in my dream. She accused me of sharing my grace.”

“Is that even possible?” Dean looked at his arm, turning his hand. “I don’t feel different.”

“Me either,” Castiel replied, but then he ducked his head. “I could taste the coffee though.”

“I cut my hand earlier and watched it heal.” Dean admitted.

Castiel looked at him. “I will do further research.”

Dean took his hand and interlaced their fingers. “We will do further research,” he corrected.

Castiel conceded and they started going through the Men of Letters’ library. It didn’t take long for Sam to join in as well. He didn’t even ask questions, just nodded when they explained their theory and grabbed a tome.

By the end of the day, Castiel couldn’t taste the coffee anymore. Dean was still protected against injuries. But they didn’t find any significant leads.

**

The breakthrough came two days later, when Sam found an old account of a gracebond. But the human involved became addicted and harmful towards the angel. After the angel left, the human killed himself. The whole book was about dangerous interspecies mingling though and Dean suggested they probably had an agenda when they wrote it.

Sam read through the part about drinking demon blood also included in the book and said it was pretty accurate. The human mentioned didn’t get powers quite like him, but he said the gist of it checked out. Neither of them mentioned it, but Sam was visibly shaken at not only the reminder but also that his relationship with Ruby had not been as unique as he’d assumed.

Dean was willing to look further, but apparently it was enough for Castiel to vow it would never happen again. Five days later, Dean was in deep withdrawal and it showed no sign of stopping. Castiel sought help from Heaven but came back looking defeated and angry.

Everything after was a fever dream for Dean until the dream turned from nightmares to ecstatic bliss and he woke up feeling normal again the next day, Castiel sleeping soundly next to him. After rolling out of bed, Dean went to the kitchen to grab them both some coffee. He ran into his brother, who looked relieved.

“I called Rowena,” Sam informed him. “She’s on her way.”

Dean grimaced. “What did you promise her in return?”

“Nothing, actually. As soon as I’d started explaining the situation, she seemed cheerful and said she’d be on her way.” Sam shrugged.

“Cheerful, huh?” Dean looked at his mugs. “That bodes well.”

Once he was back in his room, he put the coffee on the nightstand and kissed Castiel’s shoulder to slowly wake him up. He didn’t remember much, but he knew he hadn’t gotten violent or demanded anything that Cas hadn’t been willing to give. So that part of the book did not apply to them. Maybe the rest of it was bullshit as well.

Cas slowly stirred and Dean smiled. “Hey. I brought you coffee.”

Castiel mumbled something unintelligible and reached for the mug, moving just enough so he could ingest it. After a few minutes of tense silence, Castiel rolled over. “Naomi visited me again.”

“Oh?” Dean asked, gathering Castiel in his arms and holding him close. Castiel was avoiding to look at him and that just wouldn’t do.

“She’s definitely cutting me out. Heaven will not help us with this.” Castiel looked heartbroken about it.

“I’m sorry you got kicked out for helping me, Cas.” Dean couldn’t even promise he’d make it worth his sacrifice. There was nothing he could offer.

“What?” Castiel frowned. “You misunderstand. I’d choose you over Heaven any time.” He said it casually, like it was a well-known fact. “I’m upset they refused to help.”

“We don’t need these dicks anyway,” Dean replied, focusing on the second part of what Castiel had said, because he really couldn’t fully process the rest. “Did the coffee taste good?” Dean asked instead.

“Yes.” Castiel smiled a little and Dean held him a tighter.

**

Rowena arrived the next day. She took one look at them and smiled. “Well, first of all: Congratulations, boys. I hope all the pining paid off and it was a satisfying communion.”

“What?” Dean flushed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Yes, thank you. It was very gratifying,” Castiel replied and Dean flushed even deeper. 

Rowena looked at him and Dean could tell she was enjoying this immensely. He decided to cut straight to the chase. “We seemed to have… accidentally bonded. Is there a way to break it?”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Aye, that wasn’t an accidental bond, Dean. Castiel was ordered to raise you from hell. The moment he touched your soul you bonded forever.”

Dean frowned. “But that never made me invincible or caused me to go into withdrawal.”

Rowena put her finger on her chin and seemed to contemplate. “So what changed, then?” There was a glint in her eyes and while Dean squirmed, Castiel was about to reply.

Dean held up his hand to stop him. He was not playing this game. “I know Sam already filled you in.”

“But I wanted to hear you say it.” Rowena was still smirking, but her body language had changed to a more relaxed pose. “Alright,” she announced. “Yes, I can break it. But you need to know the full story before you decide.”

Rowena sat down at the map table and Castiel joined her. Dean was too anxious to sit and Sam still seemed uncomfortable with the whole situation, so the both of them remained standing. During Rowena’s explanation, Sam started pacing and Dean kept inching closer and closer to Castiel’s chair.

Apparently Rowena had known a witch in her days who had gracebonded with an angel. It was different in any case, but since Dean and Castiel already had a preexisting bond, it was a little faster for Dean to develop withdrawal symptoms. But she theorized that it would also make them uniquely suited for a successful gracebond.

She thought it was only that intense, because they shared so much at once and then cut off completely until the next time. If they could learn to pace themselves to daily dosages, in theory Dean would reap all of the benefits and Castiel would be temporarily booted down and more in tune with humanity. The effect would always last longer for Dean than Castiel though.

Rowena also mentioned that Dean was even more open to the bond, because his body was a potential vessel, and thus ready to receive grace. It shouldn’t cause him any side effects. She didn’t share what would happen if he wasn’t, she just assured him that it was beneficial.

When she was done explaining, Sam wanted to get started on breaking the bond right away, but Dean and Castiel looked at each other and paused. Dean knew where his brother was coming from, but Cas wasn’t Ruby and Dean wasn’t juicing up to be Lucifer’s vessel. Or maybe Michael’s, in this case.

Castiel was stuck on the part where Dean would be protected against injuries, at least to some degree. Dean just shrugged when asked for a reason, because he didn’t want to say it out loud, but he didn’t want to break the bond. He’d never felt so loved and connected and while a part of him was sure he didn’t deserve it and he’d definitely not insist if Cas wanted to break the bond, the selfish part in him rebelled against letting it go.

Rowena agreed to stick around for a few days while they explored this further, as long as they kept her updated. She really seemed invested in their relationship. Dean couldn’t tell what her angle was, but they’d deal with it once it would reveal itself.

That night, Dean grilled them burgers and they took them into the room with them. Castiel decided he would be better at pacing himself if he was less involved, so he pushed Dean down on the bed and proceeded to give him a blowjob. Dean didn’t know just where the connection came from when it started, if it was Castiel’s hands on his ass or his mouth on his cock, but the warm tingles definitely started in his groin and when Dean spilled down Castiel’s throat, Castiel reciprocated by filling him with his grace.

Afterwards, Dean was still reeling from the intensity, unsure if he’d ever get used to feeling this loved. Castiel was scarfing down his burger, looking as blissed out as Dean felt. He kissed Castiel’s cheek and reached for his own burger.

“Sorry,” Castiel mumbled with his mouth still full. “I didn’t want to wait. I’m not sure how long my grace needs to erase the taste of food again, but… maybe we could find out with further experimenting?”

Dean nodded amused. “Sex and food. We’ll have gluttony parties for the foreseeable future.”

Castiel paused. “Dean, if we keep this up, I don’t think Heaven will accept me back. That means no more errands and I would be able to… stay?” The last was phrased like a question and Dean hated how unsure he sounded.

“I only see upsides so far.” He nudged Castiel’s still clothed leg with his naked one, thinking about how they definitely needed to rectify this as soon as they were done eating.

“Do you think your brother can accept it?” Castiel asked.

“Yes.” Dean was confident. “He knows you’re not Ruby and what we have doesn’t compare to what he thought he had at all. He’ll get over it and come on board.”

“Are you sure?” Castiel had finished his burger and looked at the door that led to the rest of the bunker.

“I’m sure.” Dean finished eating as well and after putting down his plate, he used his newly freed hands to push Cas down on the bed and rolled over him. “We owe him to take this trial seriously and not just announce our decision tomorrow though.” Dean wormed his hands underneath Castiel’s shirt and started tugging it upwards. “Even if my decision is already made.”

Castiel lifted his arms and smiled back. “Even if it left me weaker and with no added benefits, I’d still do everything in my power to keep you safe, Dean. And giving you the ability to self-heal is all the reason I need.”

Dean paused. “That’s not all there is though, is it?” He wondered if Castiel could feel the love as well. Or was this whole thing one-sided and Dean was leeching off of Cas?

“No,” Castiel cupped his cheek. “I relish our connection, Dean. It feels… You feel like coming home.”

Dean gasped but nodded, biting the inside of his cheek to keep his emotions in check. He was tempted to make a declaration he wasn’t quite ready for yet. But now he was more reassured than ever that Castiel would still feel it, even if he couldn’t say it. “Yeah…” He trailed off and captured Castiel’s lips in a kiss instead, letting his body do the talking.


End file.
